The Lost Angel
by imPSYCHEDholla
Summary: Rebecca woke up with an amnesia in some desert.Bob Hanson took her in as an adopted daughter and from that day forward, helped him with the diner. judgment day is getting nearer and Rebecca is hoping to know at least something about herself before the end
1. The Fallen Angel

The first thing I ever asked when I opened my eyes seeing myself in a desert two years ago was _who am I?_

For whatever reason, I don't remember anything about who I was or where I'm from. This guy, Bob Hanson, the owner of the diner _paradise falls_ is a good hearted man who took me in and cared for me like his own daughter. My older step brother, Jeep, suggested a name for me since I obviously can't remember even my own name. Rebecca. Rebecca Hanson.

I also don't know my birthday or anything so they approximated my age to twenty. Bob concluded that I'm a daughter of some wealthy _city_ people because of my physical appearance. My hair is a long auburn wavy one that fits for models, my eyes are deep green, my lips are soft and red, my body is what my brother calls a playboy magazine cover girl, and I'm very flawless. They said that I look perfect. Jeep tells me that I might've been spoiled by my real parents pampering me with spas and stuff. But if they pampered me like a princess, why leave me in a deserted place?

If that was how my life was before, being a spoiled princess, now it's different. I live not in a house, but in a trailer van. I don't have maids or butler. Instead, I help dad and jeep in the diner as a waitress every day. In this specific day, there are only four customers and all of them are actually stranded. I'm at dad's office, doing the crossword on the newspaper, when I suddenly felt cold around me. I usually get this a lot when I know that something around me is wrong. And I was right. The electricity went out and I heard a scream coming from the diner and I quickly ran out to see what's wrong.

But I wish I hadn't.

The guy, Mr. Anderson, is lying on the floor with blood spurting from his neck all over the floor. I thought I was going to be sick and sicker when I saw the old woman on the ceiling with blood on her mouth and those freakish sharp teeth.

"Rebecca, go back inside my office!" dad ordered me taking his shotgun under the counter.

I couldn't stop staring at the old possessed woman and she suddenly looked at me. That's the only time I ran back inside the room, locked it, and hid under the desk like a scared kid. This is the first time I've ever been so scared. Her eyes were terrifying trying to communicate with me or something. I covered my ears as tight as possible as I hear a lot of gunshots outside and some screaming people. A few minutes later, everything turned quiet and I finally have the courage to peek. Dad and the other guys are outside with the plastic where they put the dead old woman and the women are around the bleeding guy.

"How bad is it?" I asked, sniffling, kneeling beside Charlie.

Charlie shook her head which meant it is a bad sign, "Not good. He lost a lot of blood"

"Look for anything that could help; cloth and medicines, now!"

The three women dispersed looking for any first aid while I try to do something helpful. But honestly, I don't know what to do at this kind of situation. He's grasping for air and I took his hand, squeezing it tight.

"Hang on, Mr. Anderson, you'll be fine" I said politely but with a hint of panic in my voice and I could see more blood gushing out.

We're running out of time, I know it.

Then at the moment, I heard a voice calling me, a voice so familiar, instructing me what to do. I placed my hand on the man's bleeding neck and my stomach is turning upside down as I feel the pressure of the blood on my palm. I watched and to my surprise, my hand is slightly glowing. Slowly, the big open wound starts to fade, leaving only a scratch. The man caught his breath as if it's been awhile since he last breathed normally and he choked a bit.

"I, what happened?" he asked, looking around.

I smiled, helping him sit up. "You're all right now"

Charlie and Howard's family came running with some ointments and looked surprised when they saw him good as new. Ms. Sandra and Audrey went running to him, hugging him, while I got up.

"How'd you do it?" Charlie asked, standing beside me.

I shook my head, really confused. "I don't know how it happened"

"Oh god, your nose is bleeding"

Charlie gave me a cloth and I looked up, pressing the cloth hard to my nose. The guys went back in, armed with guns with a new guy.

"God, Rebecca, what happened?" dad and jeep asked very concerned.

I chuckled a bit and made sure that I'm all right, "Nose bleed, it's nothing"

While the sun is still up, the guys covered up the windows and doors for any intruders and we were all equipped with guns and other sorts of fire arms. Dad, jeep, Percy, Kyle, Charlie, the new guy Michael, and I stayed in the office to talk about the event that just happened earlier. Michael talked about how God is all angry with human beings and sent his angels down to kill all human for them to face the consequence. Dad cursed, not believing about such nonsense. He doesn't believe in God, for all I know, what more about angels? He ridiculed it.

"Michael, are you sure? " Percy asked. "I'm pure catholic and the last time I checked, God was on our side. Helping mankind"

"He was" Michael said calmly. "He helped humankind with everything and what did you do in return, disobey him more and sin"

"I wouldn't blame God" I muttered as I fold the bloody cloth on my lap, sitting on dad's office chair and looking at my hand. I still couldn't figure out how I healed Mr. Anderson awhile ago. "We're like his kids, he created us. He loved us dearly, but we just all take it for granted."

Jeep and I are catholic. Being around Percy made us realize that there is a being who is looking after us through all the ups and downs.

"Some people kill for some stupid reason, rob because they don't have jobs, or simply abandon their children" I added.

Anger aroused in my chest, making me feel like bursting when jeep lay his hand on my shoulder, knowing that I'm talking about something personal.

"It's all right, Rebecca, you have me and dad on your side" jeep assured.

I smiled and tears escaped my eyes that I quickly wiped it away, "Yeah, thanks you guys. You're the only ones who didn't abandon me"

"Anyways, we all have to think of a way to get away from this place" Michael said.

"Well, I have a car" Kyle suggested.

"It would be dangerous if we leave tonight, get the car inside the garage and secure it"

Both Kyle and dad left for the garage while jeep and Charlie left to talk. Percy went back to the kitchen and thought of nothing else, but to cook for us, his fellow survivors.

After the incident with Mr. Anderson, my head starts aching and I feel drowsier than ever.

"Hey" Michael called out in a soft whisper. "Do you know how I could get to the roof?"

I nodded, without speaking, and weakly led him to the ladder just beside the office. I was the first to go and he followed below me. I pushed the small pane and I could feel the cold air coming from outside, making me feel so uneasy. I looked beyond and could see the sun almost setting at the horizon. Michael looked from east to west, north to south with watchful eyes. Then he turned to me.

"Aren't you going back down?" he asked me, putting bullets in his gun.

I shrugged my shoulders and sat on the side, "My mind is too confused to go down there"

"While you're here, make yourself useful"

He suddenly tossed a gun to me and luckily I caught it. It felt weird holding it. I turned around looking at the end of the road for any sign of attacks. None.

The sun is gone completely, changed by the stars and moon. It's getting pretty cold and my tank top and shorts don't help ease the cold at all. Michael approached me with his usual serious look and took off his coat to hand it to me.

"You need this more than I do" he said.

I hesitated at first, but eventually took it. I quickly put it on and I felt much better.

"So, how'd you get here with all that crap?" I asked, without looking at him.

He sat close to me, "I fell"

"Literally?" I asked, amused.

Michael just nodded.


	2. Adrenaline

For some reason, I don't think that what he's saying is nonsense; that he came from heaven, today is judgment day, and whatever. In fact, it amazes me. Sometimes when all else fails, I start to question myself if there really is a god. I pray every day, I do my best for people, but there is still pain around me. Around the world in fact. But for whatever reason, I still have faith in someone I couldn't see.

"How's he like?" I finally asked, looking at Michael, "God, I mean"

Michael, for the first time I saw, slightly smiled. "Like a father, brother, or even a friend"

"I wonder what God thinks of me"

"Why do you want to know?"

"For no special reason. I'm just tired of hearing my dad and brother telling me that I'm such a nice kid when in fact I cause them trouble"

"You want to know the truth?"

"Yes, that's what I want to know. Maybe you could tell me, since you angels also look after us"

Michael smirked, turning his whole body to face me. I never realized how lovely his eyes are until now.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't seen you before" he said.

My eyes widened in disbelief. Even an angel doesn't know who I am.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

He nodded, "I've watched all people, but never saw you. Do you mind telling me why that is?"

"I hope I could. I actually don't know myself. Two years ago, I found myself lying in the desert, with a wound on my head. My step dad, bob, was the one who found me. He took me to the diner and treated my wounds. He asked me who I was and I don't know what to say. I couldn't recall even my name. They told me that I might've had amnesia, but no near hospitals or asylums even have a record of me"

"Why would you look for your profile in an asylum?"

What a perfect question.

Some coyotes in the desert start to howl and I clutched on my gun tighter, while continuing with my life story.

"Do you believe that God could've bestowed power on a human?" I asked, looking at him.

Michael didn't ridicule me and nodded, agreeing to what I said.

"I could read people's thoughts" I confessed for the first time.

The moment I knew I could read minds was also the day Bob took me in. He was fixing the diner t.v. while Percy was watching me, with a smile from behind the counter cooking.

_This kid would definitely make bob's problems go away_. That was Percy's thoughts two years ago. But I never told anyone else about it. I am assuming that this might be the reason I was abandoned.

_No one should be treated differently_. To my surprise, I heard Michael's thought loud in clear like he is talking to me.

"Hey"

We both turned around and saw Kyle and jeep arrive carrying big guns.

"We'll take the next shift so you guys could go down and eat" Kyle explained.

I got up took off the coat and gave it back to Michael. I smiled at him for a second, looking straight into his beautiful eyes again.

"Don't worry, I'm used to being treated differently" I realized how alarmed Michael is when I said that and I left him to go down and eat.

Just as I arrived, the place is dark with only two lighted candles and dad placed a good smelling steak on the plate and glides it on the long table to reach me. I sat down quickly, thanked Percy for the spoon and fork and cut into the juicy steak. The first bite made me feel so relieved. After the incidents that happened this morning, I felt like I haven't eaten for many days.

I saw Michael joining me, with still a confused look on his face.

"How could you hear my thoughts?" he asked in a whisper. "I'm no human like you"

"Well maybe my gift has no exceptions" I whispered back and took another bite.

Dad approached us, carrying a plate with steak. "Would you like one, Michael?"

Michael gently refused and got up to stand on guard on the window. In the middle of our dinner, the lights turned on. I'm not saying that I'm not happy for having light again, but I'm still sure that those possessed people are still out there. Coming towards us.

"I'm checking up on Kyle and Jeep" I said and ran towards the ladder.

I went at the back of the kitchen and to the rusty ladder. I grabbed its cold bars and start walking up and pushed the pane again. Jeep pulled me up and went back to his position with Kyle pointing his gun below.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Jeep shushed me and instructed me to move closer and I did. Just at our gas station, a van parked. Both Kyle and jeep aim their guns at the van and I just watched. The driver's door opened and a man went out, putting gas on his car. I'm sure that possessed people doesn't care about an empty fuel. What took my attention more is the little kid inside the car waiting for his father.

"They seem normal" I shared.

But at the other end of the road, I heard loud metal music and we saw tons of cars coming towards our place. I looked back to the man with his son and adrenaline just took over my whole body. Without any second thoughts, I jumped from the roof down to the ground, hearing Jeep curse.

My whole body ached, especially my back, but I forced myself up to get to the van. The cars are getting nearer and I can't just let those possessed people kill anymore. Even if it's God's orders. I ran towards the van and the man was so scared to see me that he fell back.

"Get back in the car!" I shouted and pulled him up.

The other cars parked and the crazy possessed people came out running towards us. The man ran inside the car and as I was about to get in, one of the possessed guy got me on the legs. I screamed and shout, trying to free myself and the man and kid pulling me in. But the possessed guy is just too strong and I could feel his nails, digging inside my skin, ripping it. The pistol is on my pocket and I couldn't reach for it. All of a sudden, gunshots killed the possessed guy and I got in the van and locked the door.

The shots came from Kyle and he continued to kill more that comes.

"Are you okay?" the little boy asked me nicely.

I couldn't help but to smile and muss his hair, "Yeah, we'll be fine before you even know it"

The van starts to rock and the possessed people are all around the car, trying to get us. They scratch the windows, punch the doors and we just couldn't help, but to scream for help.

"Jesus Christ!" the kid's dad shouted, hugging his son.

When I'm already losing hope that we're going to get out alive, a miracle happened. The possessed people screamed as they burn. At first I thought that it was the same thing that happens in the old times; evil people burning to hell. But this is modern day. Michael is outside holding the fuel hose and his gun, making a big flame. When all the possessed people around us are dead, Michael opened the door. It would take only seconds for the car to explode along with the gas station. The father and son ran out towards the diner and Michael pulled me on the arm and we both ran inside the diner as the van exploded.

We fell to the floor and I am shaking all over. Dad pushed his way through the small crowd and shrugged me to reality.

"What the hell were you thinking jumping from the roof like that?! You could've been killed!" dad shouted.

The tears ran down my cheeks not because of dad shouting at me, but the fact that two innocent people could've been killed. Dad hugged me tight and it made me cry more.


	3. Journey

The little boy whose name is Brian and his father Jack Martin are in the counter being fed by Percy while I'm cuddled in one corner with a blanket around me. I wrapped my arms around my legs and stared at my wound. I didn't realize that Michael joined me until he sat on the long seats across me with a sigh.

_You're reading my mind now, aren't you? _I heard his thought, looking straight at me with a serious look.

I nodded in guilt.

_That wasn't a very smart thing you did earlier and I'm sure you know that._

I nodded again.

_But at the same time, it was heroic. Saving somebody else's life you don't even know. Why risk your life for them?"_

His question made me smile and I snuffled and leaned my chin on my knees. "My dad and Jeep would've done the same thing though I'm not related to them. And you also, you save people you don't even know. You disobeyed god's orders to _save_ sinners. You should know the answer to your own question"

For the second time, he smiled, looking at me with a weird look.

"You are really strange from other humans" this time, he spoke.

I raised an eyebrow, with a crooked smile. "Coming from an angel, is that a bad thing?"

"Being different isn't a bad thing, remember that"

"Yeah, I know that. It's just hard being different and people think of me as a freak"

"Think of it as a gift from God. Just rest for now, we'll be leaving tomorrow"

I nodded, yawning, and slid on the long red seat to lie down. Just as Michael left, Jeep accompanied me and gave me his sweet smile. I placed my head on his lap, feeling more comfortable.

"Hi" I muttered, my eyelids getting heavier by the minute.

But not drowsy enough to miss his smile.

He gently strokes my hair back and forth that gave me a tingling sensation on my scalp, making me drowsier. He usually does that to me to make me fall asleep when I can't.

"You were so heroic today" he whispered.

I just smiled, closing my eyes and listening to what he's saying.

"I couldn't be like you, Rebecca. When I saw those monsters running after you, I chickened out. I accidentally let go of my gun and just watched you scream. If it wasn't for Kyle, you would've been dead. I am so pathetic"

My body is too weak to react and I just listened more, hearing him sobbing like a little kid. And his weight above me, hugging me tight.

The next morning, I woke up with the sound of metal from a distant. Jeep fell asleep beside me with my head on his lap. Slowly, I rose, trying not to wake him up. I massaged my head, still feeling a bit dizzy and realized that everyone else is still asleep. I looked through a small portion of the barricaded windows and saw that the garage is open. I got up and went outside to see what's in there; more importantly, who's in there. The metal sound was coming from inside, from Michael to be specific. He's gathering up some dangerous tools such as a saw, an axe, or anything that could kill. He is going out with it when he saw me standing by the entrance.

"Good morning" he said and passed by me and I followed.

He loaded the tools inside our trailer van and went out again to get some more stuff from the garage.

"Why are you loading those things on the trailer? Aren't we going to use Kyle's van?" I asked, watch him carry more stuff.

"His van can only accommodate five to six people, we're twelve" he said.

He went towards the police car he used yesterday and took the remaining guns and I helped by carrying the bullets.

"You don't think that it's over yet?" I asked again, putting the bullets on the trailer van's couch."I mean, Judgment day was yesterday and we're still alive"

Michael sat for awhile, looking at me with a serious look. "I'm sure it's not yet over, I can feel his presence"

"Who?"

"Gabriel"

We both went back to the diner and Michael starts waking everyone up and telling them to go get ready for our journey. Charlie, the Anderson, and the martin all stayed in the trailer van while we stayed at Kyle's van. Jeep makes sure that the trailer van is safely attacked at the bumper of the van and went in as soon as he's done.

"Where we heading?" Kyle asked Michael, looking at the rearview mirror.

Michael is at the back seat with me.

"Where you came from" Michael answered.

"What, in Vegas?" Kyle asked surprised.

"Yes, we'll be much safer there"

"How will it be safer when there are no more people left alive there?"

"That's why we're safe. It'll only be us there"

Kyle started the van, muttering complaining words about Michael going crazy or something.

"Hey Rebecca" dad called out from the front row.

"Yes?" I asked, while I tie my hair up.

"Don't do anything reckless or you'll be in big trouble"

He didn't look at me, but I can sense that he's just worried about me. The drive would be quite long and what else can I do but to bombard Michael with questions. It's not every day that you bump into an angel.

"Why'd you cut your wings?" I asked eagerly, watching his serious face.

"Do you think that people would take me seriously if they saw my wings?" he asked me.

Oh, right.

"I would" I answered with pride.

"Not all humans are like you, Rebecca"

The first time he ever mentioned my name and I felt Goosebumps all over me. I shake my head a little and think for new questions.

"Do you miss it there, in heaven?"

Michel sighed, meaning that he's getting tired answering my petty questions.

"Yes, I do"

"Of course you do. I'm guessing that heaven is peaceful, everything is free, and you're friends with everyone. Unlike here, it's the complete opposite"

"And like I said, you're a strange girl"


	4. Sin

Oops, I forgot to tell you guys that I do not own Legion. I'm just a fan. But Rebecca is made up by me

We arrived at Vegas almost three in the afternoon and Kyle knows the right place where we could stay. He drove towards a deserted private village and I was just amazed how nice the houses are. They didn't look like houses, more of mansions. He stopped the car in front of a Victorian looking mansion and we all got out. Mrs. Anderson looked really surprised to see Kyle's amazing mansion.

"I never thought you lived in a mansion" Mrs. Anderson said, cringing.

Kyle chuckled and rubbed his chin, "That's what happens when you judge people"

We all went in and it was more amazing inside. The walls are white; making it a bit bright inside, there's a big chandelier in the middle of the ceiling worth millions, and six bedrooms. As soon as the whole mansion is searched for any other sign of life, Kyle showed each one of us our room. The martin is in one room and so is the Anderson. Jeep is with Charlie, bob with Percy, Kyle in his master bedroom. And that leaves me in a room with Michael.

I walked inside the room and it's very roomy. There's a big flat screen TV, a king sized bed in the middle, a big closet, a bathroom, and a sofa. This feels like a real home, making me wonder if I once lived in a place like this. I sat on the king sized bed, bouncing a bit. Its softness makes it so cozy. Just as I'm about to lie down, I felt the urge of going to the bathroom. I just want to splash cold water on my face right now. I barged towards the room's bathroom and to my surprise; I wasn't the first to arrive. I thought that Michael is out, standing on guard, and never thought I'll be seeing him naked in the bathroom. He is actually in the tub, soaking.

I turned around, feeling embarrassed for what I just did.

"Look, I-I'm sorry for barging in" I stuttered.

"It's all right" he answered calmly, but sounded hurt—literally.

I turned around again, to see him, and realized that his bubble bath is slightly pinkish with blood and it's dripping from his hands.

"Are you all right?" I exclaimed, walking towards him to see if he's okay.

He closed his eyes to ease the pain as he nodded. But I'm pretty sure he's not okay, he's tightly gripping the tub. I looked at his back and gasped with what I saw. The two big fresh wounds where his wings were used to be.

"Let me help you" I whispered and gently put my hands on his wound. At first he hissed with the pain, but eventually got used to it. My hands start to glow again a bright yellow and the wound on Michael's back starts to heal.

"Feeling much better?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and moved his eyes to me weakly, "How'd you do that?"

"I'm not sure how"

"All better" I said with a smile.

I got up, getting ready to leave him, when he grabbed my hand. He wasn't aggressive, in fact, he was so gentle. I looked back, feeling a bit uneasy and worried.

"Please, stay" he said feeling a bit embarrassed for an angel like him to ask a human like me to stay.

Without a word, I knelt down leaning my chin on the tub and watched him. My whole body is burning with such a sensation inside of me. Something I never felt before. My heart is skipping two beats every second and my face feels so hot. Quivering, I placed my hand on his cheek, feeling him. Michael closed his eyes, pressing my hand tighter on his cheek. He feels like any other human; with soft skin and warm temperature.

"You're so warm" he said.

I chuckled, thinking how funny it is that we're both thinking of the same thing.

"You feel warm too, you know" I shared.

He looked at me straight into my eyes and I got startle feeling his cold wet hand on my face. I closed my eyes, thinking about nothing, but the gentle hand stroking my cheek. So gentle that it makes me forget about the problem the earth is facing at the moment.

"Do you think I'll ever know who I am?" I whispered without opening my eyes.

I heard him muffle and continued to stroke my cheek, "Just keep your faith"

When I opened my eyes, Michael is coming closer to me. I'm getting cross eyed because of the closeness of his face to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face and I gulped.

"What are you doing?" I whispered so softly that only the both of us could hear.

His mouth is slightly open, close to mine. "I'm not sure"

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt his mouth pressed onto mine. My chest is getting tighter, making it hard for me to breathe. I've never kissed anyone in my entire life. Well, at least, that's what I think for the past two years. Our tongues wrestled in each other's mouth like a pro. We're not supposed to be doing this, I know.

"Michael" I mumbled beneath his lips who wouldn't stop, "This is a sin"

I could feel his lips twist into a smile, "What more can they do to me? I'm down here, cut my wings, and disobeyed him. I'm sure this is not a big problem to them anymore"


	5. Forbidden Love

I could hear dad outside laughing with Percy and Mr. Anderson about all the crap that is happening and we're all still alive. From the bed, I stared down on the floor where my clothes are—the clothes I was wearing earlier. I could not believe that I'm lying here in the bed, wrapped with only a blanket, beside a fallen angel. This is just unbelievable. I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist and took a deep breath.

"This is just awkward" I murmured.

Michael played with my loose hair and kissed the top of my head, "It really is, especially for me"

I raised my upper body and looked at him curiously with what he said.

"Angels doesn't get into relations?" I asked.

Michael shook his head, smiling at me. "We're not supposed to. Our purpose is to be guardian to all people. If we're in a relationship, we're like abandoning our duties. Especially if we're having a special relationship with a human"

To be honest, I felt hurt with what he said.

"It means that you're making a grave sin just by being this close to me" I said, avoiding his eyes.

Michael cupped my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. I couldn't look at him without looking so hurt and depressed. This is also my first time to be in a relation—I think.

"But I'm not doing anything wrong" he concluded, trying to make me feel good. "I'm still doing my duty, guiding humans to the right path and at the same time, what you humans call it—loving you"

I didn't know how to react with the last part.

Michael nodded, "Yes, if this is love what I'm feeling. There is something about you, different from other humans. Which is a good thing"

Before I could even react, a loud knock came from the door.

"Hey Rebecca, I need to talk to you" it was dad.

In a hurry, I got up, taking the clothes on the floor and putting it on. "I'll be with you in a minute"

After putting my shorts, I faced Michael, who is still sitting on the bed.

"I'll talk to you later" I said and left.

When I went out, I passed by Audrey and her mom, who are having some mother daughter bonding.

"Hi, have you guys seen my dad?" I asked shyly.

Audrey pointed out the door with a smirk, "He went out"

"Thanks"

I walked briskly outside, down the porch stairs and found dad leaning on Kyle's van with his gun and a cigar on his mouth.

"I thought you quitted smoking" I said, joining him and looking at the distant deserted village.

Dad exhaled the smoke and tapped the tip of his cigar, "I guess I just love it"

"Anyways, dad, did you knew right away that your wife was the right girl for you?" I asked unsure.

Dad threw his cigar on the ground and looked at me, "Why are you asking?"

"What, I'm just curious"

"Well, sort of"

What kind of an answer is sort of?

Dad took another cigar stick from his pack and lighted it before continuing with his story. "It was a forbidden affair"

"Forbidden?" I repeated.

He nodded, "She was my best friend's girlfriend and my parents doesn't like her"

"H-how'd you end up being together?"

"Simple; she ditched my best friend, I left home and married her. That's why I ended being crap"

"You mean you regret pursuing that forbidden love?"

Dad exhaled the smoke again and shook his head, chuckling. "Meeting her was never a regret to me. She was the greatest thing that ever happened to me"

I smiled, not knowing that there is a much sweeter attitude inside of him. Dad punched me slightly on the arm and smirked.

"If ever you're deciding to runaway with some guy, please let me know" he said.

I giggled, hugging him. "That would never happen"

While we're having a bonding moment, we heard the door open. We both turned around and saw Michael—fully dressed—with his shotgun.

"They'll be coming any time now" he said, cocking his gun.

"Great, just what we needed" dad complained.

Then all of a sudden, we heard a scream from inside. From Charlie to be specific. Dad ran in and as I follow behind him, Michael pulled my hand.

"I can't always watch over you when we're fighting these possessed humans" he explained, "So please be careful always"

I just nodded and continued towards the house.


	6. Screw Orders

*****my next chapter ^^ and again, I don't own Legion. And please comment; positive or negative. Bye! I'll make my next chapter.

There wasn't anything to worry about when we heard the scream. We weren't getting attacked—yet. When we ran inside the house, all the men are waiting outside Charlie's room, waiting impatiently while walking in circles. Actually, Jeep is the only one walking in circles.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Brian, the little boy, approached me with a big smile, "She's having a baby"

Finally, Charlie is conceiving a child; the child who'll represent as the second savior and would be our only hope to survive this apocalypse. All of us have nothing else to do, but to pray for the safety of Charlie and the baby. For a much peaceful place to pray, I went back to my room. I sat on the middle of the bed, made the sign of the cross, and prayed hard as I hear Charlie's scream.

_Dear god, _

_Please help Charlie conceive her baby safely. I'm not sure if you're still granting or even listening to our pleas, but I'm begging you to save the child. That child is innocent and deserves to live and has a lot to see in this world may it be good or bad._

In the middle of my praying, I heard Audrey shout from outside "_It's a healthy boy!" _and that moment did I realize that God still has a little faith in us. I went back out of my room and walked along the long hallway towards Charlie's room. When I arrived, all faces seem bright with hope seeing the baby. I passed by the small crowd and saw Charlie sitting on the bed, looking exhausted but smiling, carrying the healthy baby boy. Beside her is Jeep, who looks like a proud father though it isn't his.

"Congratulations, Charlie" I said, taking a seat beside her.

Charlie smiled, cradling the cute innocent snoozing baby, "Thank you"

"What are you going to name him?"

"James"

"Nice name, James"

It's been a long time since I've seen such an innocent face. It's very rare to find kids around our place since it is very deserted. While I am watching the baby plays with his bubbly saliva in his sleep, someone tapped me over my left shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Michael. He moved his head signaling me to come with him and he left the room.

What would does he want from me now?

I excused myself for awhile and went out. He isn't in the hallway, but I saw his black suit coming inside of our room. I followed, but I wasn't in any hurry to see him. When I'm already in front of the room, I kind of hesitated to go in. I remembered what happened there; like everything happened in a flash. I took a few deep breaths and opened the door. The room is dim because the curtains are covering the windows and I saw Michael, standing in front of the mirror on the dressing table.

"What do you need?" I asked softly, without even looking at him.

I could hear his footsteps coming towards me and his tall shadow blocking my only light, but I still didn't look.

"Look, I know how awkward you might feel about everything I did and say to you" Michael said and hold my arms, "All you have to do is forget everything about it"

But it's not as easy as it sounds, because it was something that cannot be ignored.

I shook my head and straightened up his tie, "It's not that easy to forget such an experience, you know"

Michael smirked, "I know, that was a stupid thing to say"

"The problem is, I don't want to forget it" I started, "I mean, and it's not like every day I meet an angel who is remarkably attractive, a good kisser, and someone who treats me special. And I think I love you too"

With my last words, I finally looked up at him, searching his eyes for his reply. His eyes are sparkling blue and his smile is just to die for. He pushed me towards the bed and I fell back, kissing him passionately like I've never kissed someone before. Our tongues wrestled inside like a professional as we help each other take off our clothes. Everything is moving fast again just like awhile ago. He raised his lower body and looked at me with a gentle smile. Slowly, I could feel his hand parting my legs. I was nervous. Earlier, we were just kissing and touching, but now he's taking it to the next level. I was worried for him.

"You can't do that, they might punish" I whispered.

"The ones above or your family?" he asked, smiling, "Just close your eyes and it would all be over soon"

And so I did. When he pushed himself slowly inside of me, it made me gasp and I clutched on to the sheets. The pain lingers in my lower body, but at the same time felt well. After he has done it twice or so, the pain felt numb and I'm enjoying it more. His face is buried on my neck, nibbling it, while I hold his head tighter.

What we're doing is very addicting, especially that we're doing it for the first time. After his last amazing blow, he fell beside me sweating and breathing heavily.

"T-that's something" I muttered, gulping.

Michael smiled while looking at the ceiling, "Yeah, something"

"But here comes the other problem"

"Rebecca, if you're worrying about your family or my kind—"

"It's not them, it's you"

We both fell silent and I sat up, wrapping the blanket around me. He also got up and cupped my chin, but I'm too depressed again to look at him.

"What about me?" he asked.

"What about you? You're an angel, you're not like any of us!" I boomed and emotions start to mix up; anger, hurt, more anger. "One of these days when all things are back to normal, you'll have to go back up there"

"I can do all sins just for them to make me normal" he suggested.

I shook my head, holding his face. "That would depress me a lot. I don't want you doing any sacrificing just for somebody like me"

"I want to be with you"

"I also want to be with you, but you have orders to follow. If I'm correct, you're the first angel god has ever created. That makes you very important to him, don't you realize that?"

"I'm sorry"

"Me too. I guess we're not meant to be together forever, just for a short period of time"

He pulled me in his arms for a tight hug and kissed me on the head, "Screw those orders"


	7. The Messenger

When I looked out of the window, the sky is dark again with little stars scattered like glitters. I could hear the shower in the bathroom and I couldn't help, but smile knowing that Michael is still with me. Someone knocked at the door and I got startled, I'm still naked beneath my blanket! If I put on my clothes, it would take time and if I'm not lucky, dad or jeep might be suspicious. I just put my clothes under the bed and I lied down again, wrapped with the white blanket.

"Come in!" I shouted.

The door slightly opened and it was jeep, closing the door behind him.

"Hey" he said softly.

I smiled, "Hey"

He sat on the edge of the bed, mussing my head. "Where's Michael?"

"Uhm, he's taking a shower"

Then my head concentrated on the bathroom door and the sound of the shower.

"He's done a lot of help for us" jeep said.

I wasn't looking at him, when I nodded. "I know, he's just unbelievable"

"More of supernatural"

"Yeah. Anyways, how is the baby?"

"He's doing great, sleeping most of the time"

"I'm sure you'll be a great dad to that child, Jeep"

Jeep smirked, "I do hope so. I mean, Charlie knows very well how I feel about her and the baby. She finally agreed to be with me"

"Well, that's just great"

"But that means I have to leave" jeep added, but still smiling, "I have to help her with the baby; for our family"

I nodded, "I understand that, I can still help dad with the diner"

"Are you sure you'll still be at the diner?"

His question caught my full attention now.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked seriously.

Jeep sighed and sat on a lotus position, "When we survive—and I know we will—I'm sure you won't be thinking about the diner anymore"

"Of course I will"

"Come on Rebecca, we're not yet sure if all will be safe after the apocalypse. You're old enough to be independent or even make a family. Try everything while there's time"

He slightly pulled the blanket and exposed my bare shoulder. I quickly pulled it up, feeling embarrassed. Somehow, Jeep knew something.

"You like him, don't you?" jeep asked.

I tried to act stupid and sat up. "I-I don't know what you're saying"

"I know you do and you can't fool me"

"How are you sure that I like him?"

"Because I see the way you look at him when you're together, you're always smiling. And because I'm your brother"

"Well, it doesn't matter if I like him, he's not like us"

"You'll never know what the wind will blow, Rebecca. Have faith"

smiled at him for encouraging me, but it still didn't quite help me. He is still leaving no matter what. The baby's cry could be heard from our room and another loud sound; like a horn. The sound doesn't seem inviting at all. Jeep quickly got up and I picked up my clothes from under the bed.

"Go get dressed while I check out what's going on" jeep said and went out.

As soon as he closed the door, Michael went out of the bathroom in a hurry taking his guns from the desk.

"Rebecca, you better stay here" he suggested.

I already put on my clothes when I faced him, "No, I'm coming with you"

"It's too dangerous"

Michael walked towards me and grasped my arms a bit aggressive.

"I can't let you get hurt" he told me, "I can't take that"

"And do you think I want you to get hurt? No, we're going to fight together, got it?"

He smirked and gave me a sweet kiss, "You're remarkable"

He handed me a small gun and we both went out to see what's going already. When we got out, we saw the others standing at the hallway, curious with where the horn sound is coming from. Dad ran to me asking me if I'm okay.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine" I said.

"Yo Michael, what's going on?" Kyle asked.

Michael cocked his big gun and looked up the ceiling.

"It's him" Michael muttered.

"Who's he?" Percy asked.

"Gabriel"

The horn sound came closer and closer that we all stand on guard. Michael suddenly dashed towards me when a small portion of the ceiling crashed. The whole room is covered with a bright white light and a tall figure standing. The light slowly faded and I could see the man visibly with his black wings and armor. The famous angel who sent the good news to Mary is here, in the flesh. The great messenger angel Gabriel.


	8. An Angel's Death

All of us backed up when we saw the winged man and I am hiding behind Michael, his hand holding me tight. Gabriel looked around until he made eye contact with Michael. He moved forward and smiled.

"Nice to see you again, brother" Gabriel said with a deep cold voice.

Michael's grip around my wrist tightened. He seems to be nervous about something.

"We can still help them, brother" Michael told him.

But Gabriel scoffed with what he said, "Is that what you're doing, helping them? As far as I can see, you disobeyed orders" then he turned to me, "One of it is falling for a human"

It was my turn to feel nervous. I tried to look at dad and he looks deeply shocked with what he heard. I looked back at Michael when I felt his hand getting a bit gentle.

"Leave them all alone" Michael ordered.

Gabriel's mouth twisted into a smile and laughed evilly, "Sorry, I take orders not from you"

Michael turned around to face me and placed his hands on my shoulders. It made my chest feel heavy, as if I know that something bad is about to happen.

"You better leave now, all of you" he said softly.

"No, I told you we'll fight together" I argued, feeling tears escape my eyes.

Michael wiped it off with his thumbs and hushed me, "Rebecca, I need you to live. Don't argue anymore and I'll be seeing you after I deal with him. I promise"

I didn't speak and jeep just pulled me away from Michael and I saw him smiling at me before we ran out of the house.

Kyle starts his car and we all went in with no one speaking. But dad quickly breaks off the silence confronting me about what he heard. He is staring at me for a moment, thinking of the right words to say.

_Damn it, what the hell am I suppose to say? _ I heard his thought.

He took a quick deep breath and began to speak calmly, "Is it true?"

His words sent shivers down my spine. I don't know what to answer because I'm too afraid of what he might do to me. I've seen in television how dads treat their daughters when they found out that they're having a secret affair. I don't want to disappoint him, but I don't want to lie either.

"Please don't hate me" was all I could say before I started crying again.

I cried covering my face with my hands and I felt dad pull me for a hug. He strokes my back and shushes me from my crying in a gentle way.

"Of course I don't hate you, Rebecca" dad said softly, "I just wanted to know the truth as your father"

"I do like Michael, dad"

"But you know your situation with him, right?"

I nodded.

_God, I don't want to see her get hurt but I can't do anything about their situation, _his thought said.

All of a sudden, Audrey screamed and Kyle swerved the car until it tips of making the car roll around a few times.

My whole body starts to ache and I can hear, the others moaning and some running.

"Rebecca, are you all right?" it was jeep, upside down.

Actually, I was the one upside down. I'm still inside the tipped over car while he's outside with the others. Some sticky fluid trickles on my forehead and I tried my best to feel calm.

"Don't worry, we're getting you out of there!" jeep said and disappeared.

I closed my eyes for a moment and could here everyone else's thoughts and some gunshots and screeching cars.

_I hope she's all right._

_Damn it, how are we going to survive if all this possessed people keeps on coming?_

_Lord has mercy._

"Rebecca!"

I opened my eyes and saw dad, pulling my arms softly. "Don't worry honey; I'll get you out soon"

He pulled me and I moaned quite a bit, feeling pain on my right leg and deep inside of me, another pain aroused. I heard a loud shout in my mind coming from a man's voice—Michael's voice to be exact. Dad successfully pulled me out of the car and finally saw what's happening. We're being attacked by possessed humans in the middle of the deserted village. Jeep is protecting Charlie and the kid, looking for a shelter and the others fighting for survival.

"Michael, how's Michael?" I asked.

Dad helped me up and walked briskly with a gun on his other hand, "Michael would be fine"

Dad placed me under a tree, giving me a small gun. "Don't leave here"

He left with his shot gun and joined the others in fighting. But I couldn't follow his order for now. I know that something bad is happening with Michael right now. I got, feeling a bit wobbly, but still tried to be strong to stand up straight. There's cars and motors around unattended and I needed to use one of it to get back to Kyle's house. I ran forcefully towards a red motorcycle and started it. When I hopped in, a possessed human got me and I tried to free myself from his grip. I started the motor's engine and drove away, elbowing him off. I really don't know how to drive a motorcycle, but all I have to do is balance right? I could see Kyle's house already and I stepped on the pedal on full speed.

I couldn't control its speed anymore and I'm about to hit a concrete wall. Without any second thoughts, I jumped off the motorcycle and landed on the lawn. Wow, that just doubled the pain I'm feeling but I can't let it get on my way. I stood up again and ran inside the mansion. When I went in, the house was a big disaster; shattered glasses, broken furniture, and ripped curtains.

Just as I'm about to call out Michael, I already saw him and Gabriel. Gabriel is standing with spots of blood on his face and hand.

And Michael is lying on the floor, swimming in his own pool of blood. I couldn't breathe at the moment and I don't want to believe what I'm seeing. He promised that he'll see me again.

Michael tries to speak, but he's too weak to do so. And as he reaches a hand towards me, his whole body starts to glow.

He suddenly disappeared.

Vanished.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed out loud.

I shot Gabriel many times, but his wings shielded him. I couldn't let Gabriel get away. He killed Michael, the Michael I'm dearly in love with. I keep on shooting and crying until there are no bullets anymore. I threw the gun away and ran towards Gabriel to attack him. As I get near him, I felt a lot of pain on my stomach.

Gabriel smiled, "I wish you didn't make a lot of effort doing something stupid"

I looked down on my stomach and saw his weapon sticking right through it and everything turned pitch black.


	9. The Lost Angel

_Rebecca _

_Rebecca_

There's a familiar voice calling me, the same voice that told me to save Mr. Anderson's life.

_Rebecca_

"Michael?" I muttered, seeing a very bright light with a human's figure.

_Wake up, Rebecca._

But I remembered seeing Michael die in front of me. "I don't want to. You'll disappear if I wake up now"

_That's not true, Rebecca. I promised you that I'll be with you soon. But I need you to wake up first, Rebecca. You have to wake up._

And unfortunately, I did. When I opened my eyes, there's a figure—dad's to be specific looking at me from above.

"Hi dad" I muttered.

Dad as I can see it forced a smile, "Hi sweetie, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so"

Then I turned to the others. They are all looking at me like some kind of freak.

_What's wrong with her? Just awhile ago, she had a big wound on the stomach. And why the hell is she glowing?_

Glowing, I'm glowing? I raised my left hand and good lord! I am glowing bright!

"Uh, what's going on with me?" I asked, looking at my whole glowing body.

I didn't realize that Gabriel is still with us and he, himself, is as shocked as the others.

"This can't be possible" he started, "That glow only comes from heavenly bodies; including us angels from the higher rank"

"Angel? But I'm not an angel. I'm a human"

"Then how do you explain fully healing yourself?"

I fell silent because I really don't know how to answer that. It's always been a mystery to me also. I was so afraid of telling anyone about it, that I kept it from everyone.

"This all makes sense" Gabriel butted in again.

Everyone, including me, turned around to hear a plausible explanation from him. Maybe he has the answers to all the questions I have; about who I am or what I am.

"Before Raphael, there's another best healer of a high rank" Gabriel shared. "Her name was Celeste. She was an archangel; the healer and at the same time one of the greatest soldier in God's army"

As Gabriel tells the story; everything is slowly coming back to me. Memory after another just keeps on coming back to me; opening my mind to my real identity. I was a member of god's army, a healer to be specific. I remember being with Michael, we were good friends. Maybe that's the reason I feel comfortable around him. Michael and I were tasked to lead an army of angels to fight over with the demons. In the battle, I was too preoccupied with my opponent that I didn't realize that a demon was behind me. He cuts through my wings and I fell from heaven down to earth on a desert, unconscious. The next thing I knew, I am in Bob's diner.

I covered my eyes a bit when another yellow bright light came from the wrecked ceiling. I couldn't believe what I am seeing. Michael came down like a real angel with wings and his armor. He glows so brightly. When he touched the ground, he lend out a hand for me.

"You have to come with me" he said with his gentle voice.

I was unsure with what he's saying, but took his hand nonetheless. "W-where are we going?"

"To see God"

He pulled me up and I saw ourselves flying up into the sky, seeing the breaking of dawn. I looked down, seeing dad and jeep looking at me worriedly. They don't want me to leave.

We passed by a lot of clouds and in the distant, I could see a big golden gate; the entrance to heaven.

The gates opened on its own and both Michael and I went down to a hallway. To my surprise, most of the people around are looking at me enthusiastically. And most of them have wings on their back or even a bright halo around their head. I recognized some of them being the saints that people worship.

Michael took my hand and walked, not minding the other superhuman surrounding us. The corridor is very and the more we walk, the fewer the people are.

"Did you knew about my identity?" I asked him, curious if he had lied about not knowing me.

Michael shook his head, looking at me. "I didn't know you were Celeste. I knew that she died after being attacked by a demon."

"Angels can die?"

"Not unless they're turned into human"

Michael stopped in front of a big golden door and so did I. He knocked twice and the door slowly opened on its own showing a bright light inside. He pulled me in and I saw three thrones in front of me with three images sitting on it. In the middle is God and on his right hand is Jesus Christ, and on his left is Mary. I couldn't really believe any of this that I couldn't even open my mouth to react. Michael kneeled with one knee and I did the same, feeling a bit embarrassed with my appearance; ripped clothes and dust all over me.

God stands up and walked towards me with a smile, a fatherly smile.

"Celeste, my child, I am glad you're home safely" he said and made me stand up so he could hug me.

I am more shocked that God is hugging me, but I feel so at home in his arms. He is my father and like the prodigal son, I am welcomed back after many years of being away.

"Is the apocalypse done?" I asked softly.

God smiled, "Yes, my child. You and the your companions showed me that I could still trust human kind with the task I have sent years ago"

"So, why am I taken here? Am I dead?"

"I am here to give you some options"

"Options?"

God nodded, "You can stay here with us and have your wings back and have your part as a healer again or you could go back to your human family and become human yourself"

This is something I should really think about. All these years, I've been searching for answers about who I am and now I have found all the answers.

If I stay here in heaven, I can be with Michael forever. But, I am already attached to my father and brother down there in earth. They've treated me so well, like I'm really a part of their family. The family I've been searching for since I lost my memory.

I turned to god and took a deep breath, "I can't stay here, my God. I couldn't just abandon the people who looked after me when I was lost. They need me there as much as I need them"

God wasn't disappointed with my choice and nodded, kissing me on the head.

"And so shall it be" he said.

I turned back to Michael one last time and tried not to cry. This is the end of the road for the both of us. I smiled forcefully and waved goodbye to him mouthing the words _I love you_.


	10. Found

When I blinked my eyes, I found myself in the deserted village with dad, jeep, and the others looking at me shocked.

I ran towards dad and jeep and am just overjoyed to be with them again. But with the way they look, I feel like a stranger to them again. I'm not even sure if they'll still accept me.

"Am I still allowed to stay here?" I asked shyly.

Jeep looked at me with folded arms, "You're not going back to heaven anymore?"

All of a sudden, I was surprised when dad hits him on the head.

"Are you an idiot or something? Of course he's staying with us. She's your sister" dad said, smiling at me.

I quickly hugged him with what he said and jeep hugged me also, both of them crushing me.

Now that everything is back to normal, we can all go back home. Kyle said goodbye to us and so did the Andersons. Both Charlie and Percy are still with us and we're thinking of going back to the diner. Just as we're going inside an abandoned car, a big flash of light came down from the sky. Dad pulled me closer in his arms as we all looked at our new heavenly visitor.

_There's no way I'm letting them take my daughter_ I heard dad's thought again.

I looked back at the figure and as the light fades away, I realized who it was; someone so dear to me—Michael. I ran to him and hugged him so tight, feeling his cold armor on my cheek. I looked up at him, his angelic face, and saw his smile again.

I smiled back at him while he strokes my cheek gently.

"I missed you" he said.

When he said that, my chest feels tighter again.

"I believe what you're trying to say is; you'll miss me" I said, trying to act as if I'm okay with it.

Michael smirked and cupped my chin like he always does. I don't know why, but I met a lot of guys coming in the diner but I don't find any of them attractive. Michael is the only guy who caught my heart.

"No, I said it correctly. I _missed_ you" he said again.

It made me confused and Michael offered to explain to me.

"After God sent you back down here, he noticed how different I am. He said that I changed in some way. I told him that I kind of liked it being human"

"You do?" I asked.

Michael nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist; "I guess there's a little human nature inside of me"

"Really now?" I asked amused.

"Yeah, the bad part is, I have to cut my wings again"

I looked at his big black wings and smirked. "Don't worry; I'll help you ease the pain"

He smiled and passionately kissed me like never before. The feeling of his mouth on mine feels so addicting; a temptation I cannot seem to resist and so does he. I suddenly stopped when I heard Jeep and Dad's thought about us.

"Just continue all that crap when we get home" dad said and went in the car.

Michael took me in his arms and thought of a better way of transportation; "Sooner or later, this wings will be gone. Might as well put it in use"

He flapped his wings hard until we're floating in the air and flew towards the rising sun. I looked at the car below moving at the same speed as us and I couldn't help but to smile.

Two years ago, I woke up with amnesia. I don't know who I am or who I was or even my name. Not until I met a father a brother who made me feels like a part of the family and later, Michael became a part of my life. The once lost angel has now found her way home.

***_yay! I'm finally done. Sorry, if it's not that good. I kind of got lazy thinking of what to write, so there. But please do comment about it; good or bad._


End file.
